dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild and Wilder
Wild and Wilder is the sixteenth episode of season four, and the 92nd episode overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. This episode is the second episode in the Dechel Arc, preceded by Wild Friendship and followed by Wild Meeting. Overview Following the events of the previous episode, Rachel reveals to her friends that she was jealous of Dean and Raya's relationship. When Justice suggests for her to attend a Triquan single's night, an unexpected run in with an eleven year old gives Rachel an idea to pretend to go out with the boy to make Dean jealous. Episode Summary The episode begins with Justice and Gary approaching a distressed Rachel at her locker, following the events of the previous episode. Rachel reveals to her friends that Dean apologised to her the previous night, and gives them assurance that she was happy for Dean about his relationship with Raya. However, her defensive and timid attitude towards Dean and Raya lead Gary and Justice to believe that Rachel was jealous. Here she repeatedly denies this until she manages to rip a whole textbook in half when Dean and Raya walk by her. Later that day, Rachel finally reveals her jealousy to Justice and Gary, who work to give her advice. Eventually Justice suggests for her to get a boyfriend in order to get her mind off of Dean, and tells her to attend a singles' night at Triquan to find one. After constant denial, Rachel finally agrees to attend. Rachel arrives at Triquan to be greeted by Julianna, who reveals to her that the singles' night was for over thirties only. Fustrated, Rachel heads outside and begins to text Justice before being shoved to the ground by the restaurant's front door. Rachel begins to yell at the person who hit her, who begins to apologise to her. Through hazed vision, Rachel makes out an image of a "cute" boy by the name of Richard, and decides to ask him out. When Richard helps Rachel off of the ground, her vision clears to see him as a short young boy. At first she begins to leave him alone, before mentally formulating a new plan to make Dean jealous. With this thought, Richard agrees to go out with her and ultimately decides to transfer to Colorado State School. The next day at school, Rachel reveals her new plan to Gary and Justice. At first they are quite thrilled, until the eleven year old Richard rides past Rachel on roller shoes while wearing a rocket ship backpack. Gary and Justice attempt to warn Rachel about her plan before she finally reveals Richard as her (fake) boyfriend to Dean and Raya. Dean appears to be happy for her, which leads Rachel to believe that he was jealous. To stir the pot, Rachel decides to attempt to make her and Richard appear as a real couple by copying everything that Dean and Raya did, with little success. Firstly, she sees Dean and Raya kiss and decides to do the same with Richard. Unfortunately, she kisses the wrong guy. Secondly, she witnesses Dean reading a complicated word out to Raya, and asks Richard to do the same. However, Richard was unable to pronounce the word. Finally, she witnesses Raya dropping her pen on the floor and making Dean pick it up for her in a romantic way. With this, Rachel purposely drops her pen on the floor to make Richard pick it up for her. He does, but simply only places it on her desk with no eye contact. At lunch, Rachel decides to sit next to Dean and Raya with Richard. Here they begin discussing their relationship before she witnesses Dean and Raya share food. Rachel calls their act "pathetic", and tells Raya that her and Richard share the same piece of food like they do in romance movies (i.e. grabbing both ends of a piece of spaghetti and sucking on the ends before kissing in the middle). With this, an intrigued Raya asks her to do it, where Rachel declines several times. Raya eventually gathers the whole cafeteria around their table and makes them do it while filming them with her phone. Unfortunately for Rachel, Richard backs out inches away from her lips, exclaiming that he never kissed a girl before. Raya takes a picture of Rachel's distressed reaction while the whole cafeteria laughs. Later, Raya approaches Rachel at her locker and tells her that she posted her reaction on Headbook, the school website and in the school newspaper. Rachel threatens to tell Dean before he turns up. Raya begins to ask Rachel about why she pretended to go out with Richard, where Rachel blabs out her whole plan and her jealousy, right in front of Dean. When she finishes she runs into Richard, who finds out that he was being used. At home, Justice and Gary tells Rachel that they have attempted to get rid of all the school newspapers before Dean arrives home. Rachel begins to apologise to Dean for admitting her jealousy while he calls her brave. Dean then reveals to Rachel that he found out about what Raya did to her, and tells her that he was going to break up with her the following day. Although satisfied, Rachel appears to feel bad about using Richard. Fortunately, Dean invites Richard over to the house where Rachel apologises to him. Richard accepts her apology, revealing that he wasn't allowed to date until he was eighteen anyway. Rachel ends her apology by kissing him on the cheek, which he gushes over with his mom. The episode concludes with the door closing shut and Dean pulling in Rachel for a hug, teasing her about Richard as they walk off together. Memorable Quotes Cast 'Main Cast' *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloë Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Julianna 'Recurring Cast' *Katherine McNamara as Raya 'Guest Cast' *Gage Munroe as Richard 'Absent Cast' *Rebecca Graham as April Haden *David St. James as Mr Leopron *Ryan Gornman as Bill Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the film, Dumb and Dumber. *This episode is a direct continuation of Wild Friendship. It is implied that it is set the next day. *Rachel's temper is shown in this episode, which was shown in previous episodes such as in Wild Christmas. *Rachel's strength is also shown in this episode as she proceeds to tear a hardcover 400+ page textbook in half. **This marks the second time in the series where Rachel breaks a piece of stationery in half. The first time occured in Wild Cute Boy when she broke one of Gary's pencils. *This is the second episode in a row where Rachel borrows an item from a stranger to ruin it as a result of Dean and Raya. In the previous episode, she vomits into a stranger's handbag. *Rachel is revealed to have feelings for Dean in this episode where she admits her jealousy. *When Rachel mentions needing a boyfriend she accidentally stares at Gary. He states "I hope that you're not looking at me", implying that Gary was already taken at the time, or was simply only interested in Rachel as a friend. *Triquan makes its first appearance since Wild Mistake. *Julianna finally makes an appearance since Wild Slam Drink, however Mr Leopron and Bill are still absent. *It is revealed that Triquan hosts a singles' night for over thirties. *Richard is revealed to be eleven and a half years old. This could be a reference to the sister series Good Luck Charlie, where in the episode Teddy Rebounds, Teddy "dates" a boy who is eleven and a half years old. *In this episode, Richard transfers to Colorado State School. Since he is not seen or mentioned in future episodes, it is implied that he moved back to his old school after this episode. *Dean and Raya share a kiss in this episode. *Rachel kisses a random student in this episode when she mistakes him for Richard. Although unnamed, this person is Rachel's third on-screen kiss with someone. Her two previous kisses were with Fred Hanson and Dean, in season one. *The school library makes another appearance. *It is revealed that Dean and Raya have eaten together more than once. *Raya is revealed to be an "alpha bitch" in this episode as she posts Rachel's reaction on the internet. *Headbook is mentioned for the second episode in a row. *The school website makes its second appearance in this episode. Its first appearance was in Wild Bounce. *It is revealed that Colorado State School has a school newspaper, which Raya most likely works for. *Sierra McCormick revealed in an interview that the scene where she blabbed on quickly about her plan with Richard took over twenty takes to say correctly, as she mentioned that she kept stumbling and messing up the lines. *Rachel kisses Richard on the cheek at the end of the episode. Goofs *It is physically impossible to tear a hard cover textbook in half, even with Rachel's temper. *It is quite unusual for Gary to say that he didn't want Rachel to date him, considering in the episode Wild Soup Seller, he had a crush on her. *When Rachel leaves Triquan, she rips her nametag off her shirt and rips it in half. However when she is talking to Richard, it's still on her shirt intact. *It is highly unlikely for Richard to transfer schools that quickly. *The line of spaghetti sauce left on Rachel's face after Richard leaves her changes in size and shape through different shots. This is likely due to the fact that this scene was done through several takes with varying sauce sizes. *The picture Raya took of Rachel appeared to be infront, even though Raya was standing behind her when she took the picture. Category:Episodes Category:Arc Episodes Category:Dechel Arc